


Perilous Fates

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Tangled Fanfic [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: "𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵."What if Queen Ariana didn't get sick?What if the king didn't try to destroy the moonstone?What if Varian's mother didn't die?What if Mother Gothel didn't kidnapped Rapunzel?"𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴' 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯."Four people: Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra and Varian woke up to find themselves in the place where they shouldn't be. Events that should happened didn't occur. All because of the magical light they touched."𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵.""Mom, Dad, what do you mean that you don't know who Eugene and Pascal is?""How did I get here in the Dark Kingdom?""Mom, you're alive? How?""Mama Gothel? It can't be...""𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦."Those 4 people now need to find a way to find one another and fix the past to go back to the fate they've chosen."𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦."
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Tangled Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770235
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue

_Know what is wrong and right,_

__Make a choice that will give you might,_ _

___Past, present or whatever that will be,_ _ _

____Together, forever, our fate will be perilous to see._ _ _ _


	2. Long Hair Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything so weird?

The brunette slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Pascal."

Her brows furrowed when she realized that her best friend was not in the bed with her.

"Pascal? Where are you?" She shouted, waiting for any sign that her friend was in the room but nothing came.

She quickly sat up, her heart beating fast. It can't be. Pascal can't be gone. She refused to believe that her friend left her again.

She recalled the past events on her mind. She can't remember anything they fought about. Was it because she didn't gave him that berry or was it because—

She snapped out of her thoughts when her eyes landed on the mirror, her reflection visible in it. She stood up with wide eyes.

"What happened to my hair?"

Her hair was still on it's original brown color but it's length reacher her waist. How can this happened? Yesterday, her hair was just above her neck. It couldn't possibly have grown this long at one night.

She tried to pull her hair, thinking it was a wig. — "Ouch!" — No. It's definitely not a wig.

Is this some kind of a prank? Her mind wandered to her friends. Did Eugene did this with Varian's help? Maybe that's why Pascal is gone because he's part of the prank! She quickly shook her head. No. She knew that Eugene is not the type of person who would prank her like this. She trust him.

The door opened it it revealed Nigel, her father's Royal Advisor. 

"Princess, your parents requested your presence at the throne room," he said politely and bowed his head.

Rapunzel jumped and turned to him. "Thank heavens that you're here, Nigel! Do you know what happened to my hair and have you seen—"

"Your hair? There's nothing wrong about it, your highness. It was always like that, wasn't it?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Rapunzel let out a laugh. "No. My hair was shorter than this." She raised her hand and motioned him the length of her hair yesterday. "Like this."

The dark-haired man shook his head and gave the woman a confused look. "What are you talking about, your highness? Your hair has always been that long." He shook his head. "Nevermind that now. Your parents wanted to see you, you better go and fix yourself."

"But have you seen–"

"Goodbye, your highness." He closed the door.

The brunette let out a sighed and sat on the bed. She raised her hand and touched her long hair. "What is happening?" She have a really bad feeling about this.

She just found herself walking at the castle hallways, her eyes roaming around in any sign of Pascal. She decided to ask Eugene after she talked to her parents.

Everything just seemed so... weird.

She opened the door of the throne room and saw her parents sitting. She quickly took a series of steps towards them.

"Mom, Dad, you called me?"

"Oh, yes." Her father gave her a bright smile.

"We're here to tell you about your engagement with Prince Edison," her mother stated.

Her eyes widened in horror and took a step back. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked. "Who's Prince Edison? And Eugene is the one I'm engage to! And Pascal— he's missing!"

The Queen and King furrowed their eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Who is Eugene?" Her father asked.

"Who's Pascal?" Asked Queen Ariana.

_"Mom, Dad, what do you mean that you don't know who Eugene and Pascal is?"_


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Cassandra?

The dark-haired girl slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by a unfamiliar ceiling.

Her senses kicked in and she quickly sat up, her body ready to defend for any attack.

Her eyes widened as the place where she is slowly sinked in to her mind.

She's at Gothel's Cottage.

How?

"Cassandra, thank goodness you're awake."

She flinched when she heard a voice from behind. It can't be. She refused to believe it.

She refuse to believe that it was her mother's voice calling out to her.

She pinched her arm, thinking that all of this is just a dream — "Ouch!" — No. It's not a dream.

She slowly turned her head around, eyes still wide.

There she is. Gothel. Her biological mother — the one who abandoned her for a child who could provide immortality. The person she loathed the most.

"Mama Gothel? It can't be..."

The lady in front of her furrowed her eyebrows, giving her daughter a look of confusion, "It can't be what?" She crossed her arms. "Is that the way how you greet your mother, Cassandra?"

Cassandra quickly shook her head in response, her heart beating fast inside her chest. "No — it's just that – how are you alive?"

Gothel let out a gasp, a hand dramatically placed on her chest and her eyes held a mixed of emotions — she could've sworn she saw sadness in it.

"How dare you, Cassandra?" She snapped. "Do you want me gone?"

The dark haired girl shook her head once again. "I just thought —"

"Well, you thought wrong!" She shouted. "That's it. Go clean up the whole house. I want it as clean as a clock before I go home this afternoon. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

"But—"

"I said. Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?" She snapped, her eyes held the fury that Cassandra once had.

She wanted to say something more but just found herself saying; "Yes, Mama"

"Good." Her mother opened the door and went out of the cottage while complaining how ungrateful she was.

She wanted to snapped at her but she knows there is much more important things she need to worry about like:

How in the world did she managed to get in here?

"Pst! Cass!"

She jumped when she heard her name being called. Her eyes landed on the male figure who were standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"


	4. Dark Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Eugene?

"Your highness, wake up," a soft male voice stated and tapped the sleeping prince's shoulder.

The dark brown haired man let out a groan, "5 more minutes, Blondie."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. Since when did the prince called him Blondie?

"Prince Horace, you need to wake up," he stated.

Eugene slowly opened his eyes. "Since when did you call me —" he stopped, his eyes popping out at the unfamiliar man in front of him. "Who are you?"

His eyes examined the room. It was extravagant but this is not his room.

"Where am I?" He demanded and sat up.

Gray gave him a look of confusion, "You are in your room at the Dark Kingdom, Prince Horace." He leaned down and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're temperature is fine. It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Are you alright? You're acting weird today. Perhaps, you would like me to fetch the Royal Healer for you?" He suggested.

"I—" he was lost for words. "How did I managed to get here in the Dark Kingdom?"

"Why, whatever do you mean by that?" His eyes narrowed. "This is where you live. This is your home."

"My home?" Eugene laughed. "No, no. Corona is my home. In fact, I know that this is a prank." He crossed his arms. "You can tell whoever put you up to this to stop it. And oh — please stop calling me Horace. I hate it. My name is Eugene."

Gray gave him a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about?" He took a step back. "I really need to get the Royal Healer. It seemed like you're really not feeling well today." He stared at him like he was some possessed lunatic. Gray turned his back and ran towards the door.

"Wait—" too late. The door was already shut.

It was now Eugene's turn to be confused. What just happened? He knows what a prank is when he see one and this doesn't seem like it. This seemed so crazy — too crazy. Even more crazy than when they drink that potion that let out the oposite of their personalities — even more crazy than Cassandra agreeing that he have good looks. 

His eyes roamed around. Everything is so fancy, it was everything he once dreamed about – but not anymore. This is not his home. Home is where the love of his life, Rapunzel, is.

Rapunzel.

He quickly stood up. "I need to find Rapunzel," he whispered to himself.

He doesn't know where she is right now but all he knew is that he needs to find her and make sure that she's safe.

He went out of his room. He's not used on seeing the castle hallways this lively — well, more lively than when he first arrived.

He took a turn and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't —"

"It's alright, your highness," a soft melodic voice cuts him off.

Eugene stared at the woman in front of him. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

The woman nodded. "I think yes, your highness. I'm one of the cook's assistant after all."

Eugene shook his head. "No. I think I've seen you somewhere before and I'm pretty sure that it's not in here — considering my circumstances."

The male racked his mind, trying to figure out where he met or saw the woman before. His eyes widened in realization.

"A-are you Varian's mother?" He managed to ask.

"Yes!" The lady answered with a warm smile. "I didn't know that the prince actually know my son!"

Eugene was lost for words. He knows that Varian's mother died when he was a kid. How could this be? What's happening?

Varian's mother bowed her head, "I better go now." She smiled and continued to walk.

He stood there, frozen, like his feet were glued to the ground. His mind still processing what just happened.

Did he just met a dead person? It can't be a dead person since she looked pretty much alive, right? But Varian told him that his mother was dead. Their family portrait was always there at his lab.

Can it be that he's going crazy? Is he that old already? It can't be! He's not old yet, right? He doesn't have a white beard like Shorty. Is his hair turning wh—

He was brought back to reality when someone bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"I-it's okay," Eugene managed to answer and stared at the person who bumped into him.

Brown eyes met blue.

"Eugene?"

"Varian?"


	5. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Varian?

"Varian, wake up," his father's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Varian groaned and shifted on his bed, "Ruddiger, buddy, please open the door," he mumbled.

He heard another knock on the door, making him open his eyes. "Ruddiger–" he stopped.

Where is he?

Varian's eyes examined the room only to be startled at the new environment he's seeing.

"What–" he panicked and fell down the bed, his back hitting the floor.

"Ouch!" He reacted and sat on the floor.

"Varian? Are you okay?" Quirin asked and knocked on the door, worried when he heard his son's voice.

The Alchemist didn't answer, instead, his mind wandered to any possible reason on how he ended up in here. 

Is there any explanation why he's here right now? He's pretty sure that there is. Was it because of the new machine he built? Are the universe conspiring into something? Could this be connected to the moonstone and the sundrop?

Theories by theories popped into his mind.

What about Ruddiger? Where is his friend? His partner! He knew that Ruddiger is a smart raccoon but– his thoughts were interrupted with a very familiar and melodic voice of a woman.

"Varian, honey, I'm coming in." And the door swung open.

And then there she is, Eliza, her long brown hair cascading down her back and some on her shoulder. Her dark blue eyes held the same spark of hope even when she's staring at her son with a worried expression. Her lips expressed into a thin line.

Quirin stepped inside the room after his wife. He examined his son who was looking rather pale and look a though he was about to get sick.

His mother. Right in front of him. Alive and well. It seemed too far from reality.

The young lad slowly stood up, his legs shaking from fear, excitement, disbelief — he doesn't know anymore!

Eliza took a step towards her son. "What's wrong, Varian? Are you having nightmares again?"

Varian hastily took a back, staring at his parents with the expression of outmost horror.

On the other hand, Eliza is seriously alarmed by her son's behavior. Had the nightmares been affecting him that much?

"Honey, everything's going to be alright," she whispered, trying to soothe her son.

Varian didn't know how to respond. Every theory, conclusions and calculations that popped into his mind doesn't make any sense — completely useless.

There's only one thing he could do right now — go with the flow.

"I–uh." He let out a nervous laugh. "I need to go," he blurted out and dashed away out of the unfamiliar room and unfamiliar house.

He doesn't know where he is right now. Everything seemed so new and yet positively welcoming but alarming at the same time.

He was too occupied on examining his surroundings and didn't noticed that someone was heading towards his direction.

He bumped into a girl, making him lose his balance for a second but not enough to make him fall to the hard and cold ground.

He turned to the unfamiliar girl. She was an inch smaller than him, have raven black hair and her green almond shaped eyes held a lot of emotions.

"Varian! Thank goodness, you're here!" said the mysterious girl with her high pitched voice and grabbed him by his arms, dragging him towards the huge castle that was a few walks away from them.

"W-wait! What's happening?" He managed to ask as his feet tried it's best to keep up with the girl's speed.

"Don't you remember? The day after tomorrow is Prince's Horace's coronation to be the King!" The raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Prince Horace? Are we in any chance at the Dark Kingdom?" asked Varian, looking at the castle with a spark of interest.

He knew that Horace was Eugene's birthname — Stan and Pete slipped that out — and he is actually a prince by birth.

"Yes," the girl stopped and stared at him. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he's asking the most dumb question in the world. "Varian, are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered and continued to head towards the castle, leaving the girl behind. He knew that it was some what rude — he'll apologize later. He just have to. — but he needs to find Eugene.

He entered the castle with ease, some people greeted him. It startled and amazed him at the same time.

Again, distracted by his surroundings, he bumped into another person and just his luck—

"Eugene?"

"Varian?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Cass

The dark-haired girl crossed her arms. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He have a raven black hair and green eyes. At least two inch taller than her.

"Chill, Cass." He raised his arms as a sign of surrender.

"Don't call me Cass. I don't even know you," she snapped.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something? Do you have an amnesia—"

"Stop," she commanded but the man kept talking.

"Was it because I let the leaf fell on your hair? Are you still mad about that?—"

This time, she couldn't take hearing more of his babbling.

"Can you please shut up? I'm in the middle of something and you kept getting on my way." She snapped, unable to keep her frustration anymore.

Everything that had happened today just irked her. Seeing her mother and seeing this guy who just randomly popped out of nowhere.

Her life on adventure is great. Sure, it was far from perfect but she was happy.

She still doesn't know why this is happening. There must be something that's causing this.

"Cassandra!" It was her mother.

"Oh no! It's Gothel. I have to go. We'll talk about this later." The man quickly fled.

She sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"Cassandra!" Her mother shouted again.

"What?!"

Her mother's figure appeared on the doorway. Her hair now white and she now have wrinkles on her face. Showing the signs that she's growing old.

Her mother glared at her. "That's not how you—"

She cuts her off. "Off to see the sundrop again?" She asked, her tone ice cold.

"What are you talking about?" Gothel asked, confusion evident on her voice but she can see the panic in her eyes.

Her mother had always been the actress.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine." Cassandra sang with the completely right lyrics and tone.

Her mother stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Still don't remember it? Maybe this would help." She stated.

"Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow

Bend it to my will  
Consume the sunlight's glow  
Rise into the sky  
And let the darkness grow  
Let darkness grow." She stated.

And just like that, after reciting the moonstone incantation, a sudden surge of power ran through her veins and her whole body, making her falk to her knees.

Her hair and eyes turned turquoise blue for a split second and so does her skin turned pale before turning back to their original color.

What just happened?


	7. A Not So Good Mood

The King and Queen of Corona stared at their daughter as if she grew a second head.

Rapunzel let out a laugh. "Oh, I get it! This is a prank, right?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Darling, I'm sorry to say this but we are not part of any joke or prank," Queen Ariana stated, her eyebrows furrowing.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and took a step back. "No— this can't be real — What about Cassandra? Varian?"

"Cassandra? Vari–what? I don't understand you, Caroline," her father stated. 

"Wait. Caroline? I'm Rapunzel, Dad!" She exclaimed.

"As far as I know, your mother and I named you Caroline when you were born," said King Frederick.

"What– but I was kidnapped, Dad, Mom! Gothel took me and locked me into a tower, didn't she?" She stared at her parents with a pleading look.

"That's preposterous, Caroline. You have never been kidnapped before," said her father.

"I think you've been reading too many fairytale books," said Ariana.

Everything doesn't make sense. Does this have something to do with that wand again? Why doesn't her parents knew about what really happened?

"But–" she was cut off when Nigel entered.

"Your Highnesses, Prince Edison had arrived."

Queen Ariana smiled, "You're fiancé is here."

Her eyes widened in shock as she took a step back.

"No."

"Caroline?" Her mother asked, giving her daughter a look of confusion.

"Weren't you the one who excitedly told us that you answered yes to his proposal yesterday?' asked Frederick 

The open window of the throne room let the ray of sunlight inside, it's light hiting the princess.

"The only person I would marry is Eugene Fitzherbert." She looked straight at her father's eyes.

Her hair grew long and it let out a golden glow.

"And there's nothing you could do to change that — NOTHING."

Her hair turned back to it's original brown color before she stormed out of the room.

Every that had happened is still not processing in her mind.


	8. Panic

Eugene grabbed Varian's hand and pulled him inside a room and closed the door from behind. After closing the door, Eugene turned to him.

"Okay. Kid, explain everything," he commanded.

"I don't know what to explain," Varian admitted.

"I-what?!" Eugene panicked.

"No. No. This is not good," he whispered, a heavy feeling in his stomach, his foot frantically tapping the wooding floor. "Doesn't your head always come up of those science something?"

"Theories," Varian corrected. "What was the last thing you saw before you woke up in here?"

"I remember seeing a bright light," Eugene answered.

"That's the last thing I remember, too." Varian pointed out.

"Does that bright light have something to do with what's happening right now?" Eugene asked.

Varian nodded. "If I'm right, it might be the reason why we're here. This might be an alternative universe!" Varian concluded. "Something must've triggered the space time continuum. The dimensions of-"

"Wait, kid. I didn't understand anything that you've just said," Eugene deadpanned.

Varian sighed. "Let's just say that this has something to do with the Sundrop and Moonstone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it! We're here because your father didn't send you away, that means he didn't try to destroy the moonstone! That's why my father never left the Dark Kingdom!" Varian explained.

Eugene's face turned pale and looked at Varian with outmost horror. "I-if I'm here, t-that means Rapunzel..." Eugene trailed off.

Varian's face lost it's color, realizing what Eugene is trying to point out. "No. It can't be, can it?" 

Eugene panicked. "I-I need to save her! I stole the crown of the princess and that's how I found her! I need to-" he was cut off when another unfamiliar voice joined in.

"Who stole what now?"

The two slowly turned their heads to the door — they didn't even realized that someone opened it. — and there stood a woman with long brown hair, both of her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at the two.

"Horace, son, what did you do?"


End file.
